yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lesson Number One/Giving Mulan and Shang some space/The proposal for Mulan
Here is how Li Shang purpose to Fa Mulan in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. At last, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends begin to give the children their first lesson. :Fa Mulan: :Earth, sky :Day, night :Sound and silence :Dark and light :One alone is not enough :You need both together :Winter, summer :Moon and sun :Lesson Number One Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Okay, Everyone, get ready! :Like a rock (Huh huh) :You must be hard! (Huh huh) :Like an Oak (Mmmha) :You must stand firm! :Come quick :Like my blade :Think fast (Huh huh) :Unafraid Donald Duck: Now, you try! :Farmers' Children: :Like a rock (Huh huh) :I must be hard! (Huh huh) :Like an Oak (Mmmha) :I must stand firm! :Come quick :Like my blade :Think fast (Huh huh) :Unafraid Sha-Ron: Okay, Mulan, I'm ready. Fa Mulan: But you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there. :Like a cloud :You are soft :Like bamboo :You bend in the wind :Creeping slow :You're in peace because you know :It's ok to be afraid Sylvia Marpole: Now, it's your turn. :Children: :Like a cloud :I am soft :Like bamboo :I bend in the wind :Creeping slow :I'm in peace because I know :It's ok to be afraid J. Thaddeus Toad: Now, you got it! :Mulan And Children (in three part round): :One alone is not enough :You need both together :Winter, summer :Moon and sun :Lesson number one! Launchpad McQuack: Okay, Little buddies! Altogether now! :Children: :Like a Rock (Huh huh) :I must be hard! :Like an Oak (Mmmha) :I must stand firm! :Cut quick (Huh huh) :Like my blade! :Think fast :Unafraid :Like a cloud :I am soft :Like bamboo :I bend in the wind :Creeping slow :I'm at peace because I know :It's ok to be afraid :Mulan as she and the children leap into the air with the bamboo sticks: :You can fly :You have begun :Children: :Lesson Number, Lesson Number :Lesson Number, Lesson Number :Lesson Number One! Sylvia Marpole: Well done, Students. You have completed lesson number one! The girls: (cheered) Just then, Li Shang came up in his general uniform while still on his horse. Sha-Ron: It's General Shang! The girls: (chattering with excitement) Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) So it's General Li Shang now. Fa Mulan: As always. Li Shang: (dismounting from his horse and chuckles) Hello, Little warriors. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Shang! How'd ya been, Pal!? Li Shang: Doing well, Launchpad. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Shang. (chuckles) Good to see ya. Li Shang: Likewise, Mickey. Fa Mulan: Your new uniform suits you, General. Li Shang: The uniform, yes. (clears his throat) Now I just have to live up to it. Fa Mulan: Of course you will. You're very brave. Li Shang: Oh, right. Brave. Yes, well... Mulan, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in... When a man is in... Is there someplace private we can talk? Sha-Ron: We can go to my house. But as they all laughed, Mulan had to send the children home. Fa Mulan: Okay, Everybody, time to be like the river and flow home. Mickey Mouse: I can see you two have some catching up to do, we'll see you two later. As they all left to give them their space, Sha-Ron was the only one staring at her. Li Shang: (offering his helmet) Could you take care of this for me? With excitement scream, Sha-Ron went off with the helmet. Fa Mulan: You realize you're never gonna get that back. As the Fa Family front yard, Shang purposed to Mulan. Fa Mulan: (shouts in happiness) Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) This might be a good sign. Don't ya think? Grandma Fa: (chuckled) She said yes. Fa Zhou: (with his wife about to shed tears) When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may spill from the eyes. Grandma Fa: You can say that again. I win the pot. (chuckles) Fa Zhou: Actually, you bet he would propose before sundown. I bet he would propose before noon. Fa Li: But, you don't gamble. Fa Zhou: Betting against my mother is not a gamble. (as he claim his money back) It's an investment. Grandma Fa: (groans) Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225